


With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite

by thelonelysea (nauticaltattoo)



Category: Girl Direction - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Girl Direction, Implied Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Jealousy, Lesbians, Past Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Pining, Teacher!Harry, angst i think i never know, beep boop, i dont know, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticaltattoo/pseuds/thelonelysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pines, Zayn licks Louis, and Harry is confused. </p><p>aka a Teacher!Harry au</p>
            </blockquote>





	With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic on here so idk spare me
> 
> also!!
> 
> Girl Direction month!!!

“Olive, baby, hurry up!” Louis shouts up the stairs where her 5 year old is getting ready for her first day of school.

Olive insisted she dress herself because she’s a, quote, “big girl, and I don’t need your help, Mommy”. Louis doesn’t let it affect her too much because five minutes later she hears a muffled whine.

“Mommy, can you come help me?” Louis can practically hear the pout from where she is.

Louis enters her daughter’s room and mentally sighs at the state of the place. There are clothes thrown everywhere and a child pouting in the middle of her bed.

Louis checks her watch to see they only have 20 minutes left and she still needs to feed Olive breakfast before dropping her off at school and getting to the office on time.

She picks up Olive, “It’s okay baby, we’re going to make you look more beautiful,” she says as she repeatedly kisses Olive on the cheek, the little girl giggling in her arms.

*

She walks Olive to her class, smiling at the lady at the front desk who navigates them to where they are going.

“Room 205, here we are princess.” Louis and Olive walk into the room and are automatically greeted by a blonde girl who shakes Louis’ hand enthusiastically.

“Hi! I’m Niall and I’m a student helper here! I’ll be helping with Ms. Styles’ class today!” Niall announces, grinning.

Louis stares at her for a moment before collecting herself and reminding to shake Niall’s hand as well. She’s too enthusiastic.

“Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson and this,” Louis bends down to scoot Olive forward, “Is Olive.” 

Niall bends down to shake Olive’s hand, “Welcome Olive, please put your bag at the back of the room and find your name on your desk!”

Olive seems a bit unsure. Louis and her had a talk this morning after Louis had to reassure Olive that she would make lots of wonderful friends at school.

“Go on honey, I’ll be here to pick you up right after class ends.” Louis scoots closer and whispers to her, “Don’t be afraid pumpkin, everyone is going to adore you.” She kisses her cheek and tickles her, making Olive squeal and push her hands away.

“Okay. Bye Mommy, I love you.” Olive hugs Louis and goes to do what Niall told her to do.

Louis stands back up and sighs. She doesn’t know what to do. Olive has always been around her. She was the little piece in her heart that wasn’t broken from the divorce and knowing she won’t constantly be around makes her sad.

“Don’t worry mate, the first day is always hard.” Louis startles looking towards Niall, who she forgot was there.

“Yeah,  I guess. I’m just worried, she’s been scared about going to school”

“I’m 100% sure she’ll have fun, Ms. Styles always makes the kids do ice breakers for the first couple of days.” Niall reassures her.

Talking about the teacher, Louis turns around looking to where the teacher might be. “Uh. Where is Ms. Styles?”

“Oh! Yeah, she went to grab some things from the supply closet if you want to wait and meet her. I’m sure she’ll be back in a few”

Louis glances at her watch and oh, shit. She’s gonna be late.

“I’d love to meet her but I’m running late. She’ll be here when I pick up Olive, right?”

“Of course! Have a nice day, Mrs. Tomlinson!”

“It’s Ms. Tomlinson, but I prefer Louis, anyways, nice to meet you Niall!”

Louis waves back at Niall and rushes to her car. She looks at the time and yup, she’s gonna be late.

*

Louis took an in-home job from the company when she got the news that they were going to be parents and that the appointment not so long ago worked. She had to take care of Eleanor and make sure that their baby was growing healthy.

However, after Olive was born Eleanor decided that her job was too important to miss out and Louis sadly agreed. She loved Eleanor, she would do anything to make her happy.

That was 5 years ago, Louis moved on even if it took a while and the help of Zayn. She still talked to Eleanor but they were nothing more than friends. She filled her in on how Olive was doing when Eleanor was out of town and couldn’t come visit.

Louis was proud of how much she had grown. Years back she would still be sobbing, clutching Zayn’s shirt and trying not to wake up Olive who was sleeping soundly next door. Those were the lowest times and Louis doesn’t regret anything. It made her a better person.

However, now that Olive was enrolled in school she would be working back at the office again. The office was where she met Zayn and where she had most of her close friends. She just wished that she could have Olive with her.

Louis arrived to the office and met with her boss to go over what she was going to be doing at the office instead of at home. She was glad that she was doing something she liked to do. She loved doing the editing on the spreads the magazine created. She was also thankful that it was a job that could be done anywhere.

Louis chatted with Zayn and Liam as she was packing up to pick up Olive from school.

“So, is the teacher hot?” Zayn asked nudging Louis in the shoulder.

Louis looked up and glared at her. “I wouldn’t know. I haven’t met her yet. Also, leave me alone.”

Zayn laughed. Of course she did. Zayn was always telling her to “get back out there” and “you’re not old, Louis”. Liam giggled but quickly hid it behind her hand when Louis glared at her.

Louis punched her on the shoulder, “Bye girls, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

She checked her watch. Fuck. She had to make a habit of not being late to anything.

*

Louis arrived at the school ten minutes late. She ran towards the room hoping her daughter wouldn’t be too mad at her.

She arrived at the door and was relieved when her daughter wasn’t the only one being picked up late.

Louis was about to go grab Olive who seemed too busy playing with another girl, her back facing Louis, when someone cleared their throat next to her.

Louis looked up and, oh. Louis was pretty sure she was staring at the face of God and that’s saying something with a friend like Zayn. 

The woman had long curly hair and the greenest eyes. She had on a pair of the tightest jeans Louis has ever seen and a flower crown perched on her head. She was utterly beautiful.

“Uhm, hi? I’m Harry Styles and who might you be picking up?” the woman said looking at her expectantly.

“Oh, hi. Uh...I came to pick up Olive? Olive Tomlinson?”

As if Olive had been listening she turned her head, and shouted “Mommy!’ She hurriedly said goodbye to the girl, grabbed her backpack, and came running towards Louis.

“Hi princess, how was school?” Louis asked kneeling to hug her daughter. 

“It was super fun! Ms. Styles gave us flower crowns!” Olive said digging through her backpack to find the crown and show it to Louis.

“That’s beautiful! Did you say thank you to Ms. Styles?”

Olive nodded and put the crown back in her bag and reaching for Louis’ hand.

Harry smiled at the both of them, “It was nice meeting you Mrs. Tomlinson. Have a good rest of the day”

“It’s just Louis,” Louis smiled at her, “and you too!”

Louis grabbed Olive’s hand and both of them waved back to Harry. She didn’t know how to face Zayn after she found out that her daughter’s teacher was indeed, hot.

*

When she dropped Olive at school the next day, she was determined to get to know the teacher. She was drawn to Harry.

Louis walked over to the teacher who was bent down retrieving something behind her desk.

“Hi, Harry?” Louis said, annoyed that her voice made it sound like a question.

“Oh! Hi, Mrs. Tomlinson” Harry said looking up from her desk.

“Uh. Just Louis, please.”

“Of course!” Harry responded.

Louis looked around, not wanting to make the conversation stop, so she said the first thing on  her mind.

“Uh, uhm you look nice today.” Smooth. Harrass your teacher’s daughter, Louis.

Harry smirked at Louis, looking her up and down, “Could say the same to you.”

Louis stared at her, mouth agape.

“If you’ll excuse me I’m going to start class soon” Harry said tossing a wink at Louis, “See you later.”

Louis stood there looking at the woman’s retreating form. Holy shit. Did they just flirt?

*

It started like that after a while. Louis would drop Olive off and Harry would come up to her and say something that made Louis a) confused or b) dazed throughout the whole day. Mostly b.

Louis also got to know Niall more after she swore to never pick Olive up late. Louis would show up at least 10 minutes early and talk with Niall who was preparing to head out to manage traffic around the school. She considered Niall a friend. Niall laughed at her jokes and made Louis feel all around special. She also got to know more about Harry. Harry and Niall lived together and Niall was always giving Louis constant updates on Harry even if Louis didn’t ask for them. Niall would just respond with a laugh and a know-it-all smile.

It wasn’t like Louis didn’t want Harry. She was sure Harry liked her back but she could sense that she was hesitating. Louis understood, it wasn’t like she was going to get her daughter’s teacher fired. She was just frustrated that the only person she would be willing to date after all her previous times that she swore off relationships, was unavailable.

*

After work, she agreed to give Zayn a ride back home since she her car broke down and Liam who picked her up in the morning, had already left for the day.

“Fine, but you’re getting out of the car with me to pick up Olive,” Louis said as she got out of the car.

“Showing me off to the hot teacher?” Zayn smirked. Louis shouldn’t have told her about her and Harry’s conversations.

“Shut up Zayn.”

“Relax, babe. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Louis rolled her eyes. As she was directed Zayn to where the classroom was she came across Niall.

“Louis! Mate, how are you?” Niall asked looking at Louis and freezing when she saw Zayn.

“Good! What class where you in today?” Louis asked breaking Niall’s trance.

“Oh. Uh. Nick’s.” Niall blushed looking away from the both of them. Weird. “I’ll see you later Louis.”

“Bye, Niall!” Louis waved.

Louis didn’t notice how quiet Zayn was until she was arriving at the door.

“Zayn? You alright?”

Zayn’s eyes snapped up and Louis saw a faint blush. _Oh._

“Look’s like Zayn has a crush” Louis said reaching to pinch Zayn’s cheeks.

“Unhand me Tomlinson.”

“Make me.”

Zayn took a step forward, putting her hands against Louis’ head, caging her in. Zayn then licked her right on the nose.

Louis squealed trying to escape and tickle Zayn until she heard a soft cough.

Louis froze, looking towards the noise and finding Harry looking at them.

“Uh. Sorry, I heard a noise and I came to investigate. Sorry to interrupt,” Harry said looking from Louis to Zayn. She moved forward stretching her hand towards Zayn. “Hi, I’m Harry, you must be the other Mrs. Tomlinson. Olive mentioned having two mothers.”

Louis felt sick oh god _no_. Zayn looked like she was going to cry from laughter after shaking Harry’s hand.

“Oh, god, honey, _no_.” Zayn said letting out a giggle.

Louis took a breath, “No! Zayn isn’t my wife or anything in between and it’s Ms. Tomlinson.”

Louis looked at Harry and was pleased to see her looked relieved.

“Oh! Sorry! I just assumed. I never actually met Olive’s other mom so I just thought you and her were-uh never mind.” Harry awkwardly laughed. “Class is out if you want to come in?”

Louis nodded and separated herself from Zayn. Louis glared at Zayn who was still laughing.

“Shut up, oh my god.”

“I’m sorry! It’s just so funny!”

“Just go get Olive’s stuff please?”

Zayn nodded and went to go talk to Olive who squeaked when she saw Zayn.

“Auntie Zayn!” Olive ran to hug Zayn and dragged her to where she was coloring.

Louis sighed, Olive loved Zayn and they were both so alike it amazed her. She considered Zayn more of a family member than a friend. Zayn was there for Olive when Eleanor couldn’t be. She just wished she had someone else too.

*

The weeks passed and it was getting a bit weird. Harry would smile at her but whenever Louis would try to start a conversation, Harry would excuse herself.

Louis was getting sick and tired of it. It didn’t help that Zayn wanted to take Olive for the weekend so that Louis could have some “alone time” (whatever that meant) which consisted in Zayn coming to pick up Olive with Louis after they got off work.

Which also meant Harry glaring at Zayn during the whole time they entered the building.

“Dude, tell your girlfriend to chill.”

“Zayn, stop.” Louis glared at her. “She’s not my girlfriend.” _Yet._

“Well do something about it, I’m gonna go grab Olive’s stuff.”

As Zayn went to collect Olive, Louis took a breath and headed towards Harry.

“Harry, can we talk?”

Harry looked up from where she was arranging papers and froze.

“Uh. Can it wait?”

“No! Harry, I don’t understand why you’re avoiding me!”

Harry looked around. People were staring but Louis didn’t care. She was _mad._

“Look, can we do this in a more private place?”

Louis sighed. She was getting somewhere. At least Harry now wanted to talk.

“Yeah. My house is empty if you want? Zayn’s taking Olive for the weekend,” Harry’s eyes hardened at the mention of Zayn. “Unless that’s unprofessional! Then we could do it somewhere else, uhm-” Harry cuts Louis off.

“No, that’s fine Louis.”

Louis nodded, “Okay, you can follow us home.”

*

Zayn dropped off Louis since they agreed that Louis car had better mileage after Zayn argued that Olive and her were going to to drive around a lot.

Louis waved goodbye and fished out her keys after waiting for Harry to get out of her car. Louis waited for her to catch up and unlocked the door.

“Do you want something to drink?” Louis asked taking off her sweater and hanging it, motioning for Harry to do the same.

“No, it’s fine.”

Louis sighed, time to face the music. She motions for Harry to sit on the couch.

They both speak at the same time.

“Harry, look I-”

“Louis, I’m-”

They both giggle some of the tension breaking. Louis motions for Harry to go first.

“Louis, I’m sorry for being a jerk. I was just a bit jealous. I know that you and Zayn aren’t together but you two seem like the best parents Olive can have. I just really like you but I know that with me being Olive’s teacher it can lead to some problems but I think that-”

Louis cuts Harry off, pressing her lips against hers. They’re soft as they move against her own. Louis brushes her tongue over Harry’s lips and Harry made these little sounds that Louis wants to bottle up.

The kissing then turns a little less innocent. Harry moving her hips against Louis’ and Harry turning her head to suck bruises into Louis’ skin. Louis arches her neck to give Harry’s wandering mouth more room to move.

Harry’s hands slip under Louis’ shirt, tracing up her chest. Louis moans.

“Off, take it off.” Harry is quick to do what Louis says and slips Louis’ shirt off along with hers.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so hot,” Louis says, kissing Harry harder. Louis moves to take off Harry’s pants after Harry gives her the clear to do it.

Louis presses her lips towards the inside of Harry’s thighs. She kisses her way up, eliciting moans from Harry, “Come on Lou. Don’t be a tease”.

Louis looked up and slid Harry’s underwear to the side and slid a finger against her slit. Harry moaned, her body shaking. Louis decided to stop teasing and licked a stripe against her clit. Harry cried out as Louis repeatedly licked and sucked her.

“Louis, please,” Harry cried out.

Louis relieved her by pushing her tongue in and fucking in and out. When she thought Harry was ready, she inserted a finger into Harry pumping them consistently. Harry cried, coming against Louis’ face.

Louis sat back as Harry came down.

Harry faced Louis and kissed her, moaning at the taste of herself on Louis’ lips.

‘You haven’t even came yet,” Harry said stroking Louis’ face.

“Don’t worry love,” Louis said as she kissed Harry again.

“And what about us? What’s going to happen?” Harry asked.

“We’ll figure that out too, but for now just kiss me.”

And Harry did.  

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comment if you want or kudos! :) 
> 
> tumblr: spylouis


End file.
